I Dare You
by xTinyTeenyx
Summary: James dares Kendall to kiss Logan so Logan can find out that Kendall is in love with him. Kendall never backs down from a dare. How will Logan react? ...Really bad at summaries.


**Okay so this is my first attempt at this. Ever. And I'm nervous. But feel free to give honest feedback. **

**And I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors ahead of time. :)**

* * *

><p>There was only one thing on my mind, as I absentmindedly flipped through channels on the television. Logan. The smart boy had been on my mind quite a lot lately. I couldn't get his face out of my head. When I wasn't with him, I was thinking about him and wishing I were with him. I couldn't stop thinking about his brown eyes, which I loved to stare into when I talked to him. Or that adorable crocked smile he did when he was happy, and I especially loved his dimples that showed as he smiled. I loved watching him blush when he was embarrassed about something. I kind of loved the kid, and it was a love that surpassed the brotherly love that the other guys felt for him. I had always had a bit of a crush on him, it was hard not to fall for him, but ever since we moved to L.A the feelings had just kept getting stronger. I don't know when I started falling harder for him, but it happened. I was in love with my best friend. The guys all knew that I was gay. They've all known that I preferred guys since the seventh grade, but only one of them knew about my deep feelings for Logan.<p>

I was brought out of my Logan filled thoughts when a pillow hit me right in the face. The surprise of the pillow had me drop the remote that I was holding, and I let out a surprise yelp. I grabbed the pillow, which had fallen into my lap, and glared over at James. "What the hell was that for?" I asked throwing the pillow back at him. He swatted it away before it came close to his face.

"Well I have been calling your name and trying to get your attention for the last, oh I don't know, five minutes, to let you know that you have skipped through every single channel at least eight times. What are you thinking so hard about?" James asked me as he leaned back against the couch, looking at me for an answer.

I shrugged and looked away from him, giving him a shrug before lying, "Nothing." I grabbed the remote again and paid attention to what I was doing this time. I stopped momentarily on the history channel, I smiled, knowing that if Logan had been here he would give me his best puppy-dog eyes and beg me to leave it on. He was such a nerd sometimes, but the most adorable nerd I had ever met.

"Oh," I heard James say, I mentally shook out my Logan thoughts and changed the channel. "Now I know what's on your mind." James stated smugly. I ignored him. "Or should I say _who _is on your mind." James continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, keeping my eyes focused on the T.V, stopping it at a hockey game.

"So you weren't just thinking about Logan?" James asked. I looked over at him, his arms were crossed over his chest and his eyebrow was raised.

"No."

"Liar! Who do you think you're talking to right now?" James asked with a laugh. "Oh Kendall, you've got it so bad." James shook his head, "For the past few weeks you have been thinking about nothing _but _Logan. Just tell him you love him, make out and be together; that way you can stop moping around whenever he's not with you. It's a little pathetic."

"It's not pathetic." I quickly defended myself.

"Ah, so you _were _thinking about him." I picked up the closest pillow and flung it at him. "Hey! Watch the hair!" James said quickly trying to fix his hair.

"Now that's pathetic." I replied. James glared at me before finishing.

"Why won't you just tell him? I mean you're Kendall Knight. You're the leader of our little group. You are confident and strong. Anytime you have ever wanted something you have always gone for it. Well I have never seen you want something more than you want Logan, so why won't you go for it?" James asked.

I sighed and leaned my head on the back of the couch, looking over at James. "I can't go for it _because _it's Logan."

"That makes… no sense." James replied sitting up, "Kendall we're talking about Logan here. You're best friend since pre-school."

"Exactly! He's my best friend, I can't ruin that by telling him I love him. He's not even gay!" I replied exasperated.

"Tell him you love him isn't going to ruin anything! This is Logan. You telling him you love him would ruin nothing. Even if he didn't feel the same way he wouldn't let it ruin your friendship. Sure he might be a little awkward around you at first, but you'd get past it. Logan loves you, maybe the way you love him or maybe the way me and Carlos love him, but either way its love. He wouldn't change how he feels about you just because you tell him you love him." James replied with a shrug. I looked at him for a while just thinking about it. James_ was _right. This was Logan we were talking about. He already accepts me as being gay; he wouldn't hate me just because I was gay for him. He might be a little weird around me at first but he'd get over it, and at least he'd know.

"I-" I was cut off as the door to the apartment opened. In walked Logan, covered in mud. His shirt and jeans were almost completely covered in mud, his arms and face had a few splatters of mud as well. I couldn't help but to think that even covered in mud, he was still beautiful.

"What happened to you?" James asked with a laugh. Logan shut the door behind him and walked a little further into the room.

"Well Carlos thought it would be a good idea to make a huge mud puddle in the middle of the Park." Logan stated. I let out a laugh. Only Carlos.

"And you fell in?" James asked.

"No… I was pushed." Logan replied with a blush.

"By who? Carlos?" I asked laughing, picturing it in my head. I imagined Logan seeing Carlos asking his big mud puddle and Logan going over to tell him how it was a bad idea and how he should stop before he gets in trouble. I then pictured Carlos shutting him up by pushing him into the huge puddle of mud.

"No… it was Camille." Logan stated, his blush turning brighter. I felt the jealousy rise in me. I hated how Camille was always able to make my Logan blush. I hated how she kissed him whenever she felt the need. She needed to back off my Logan.

"Why did she push you in?"

"I'm guessing she was practicing for a role." Logan replied with a shrug.

"She kiss you?" I asked, I tried to keep my jealous anger out of my voice but I don't think it worked. James gave me a knowing smirk while Logan looked at me a little confused.

"Umm… yeah. She did before she pushed me in." Logan stated, his blush going darker as he turned his attention to the floor. He always seemed to do that when he was nervous. "So… I'm going to go get a shower." He stated before walking off to the room he and I shared. There was a connected bathroom to it.

I heard the door shut and James looked over at me with a smirk.

"It must make you so jealous that she kisses him almost everyday, just for the hell of it." James stated.

"You have no idea." I replied, my hands balled into fists. "She needs to stay the hell away from my Logan."

"Yeah except he's not _your _Logan… not unless you tell him how you feel." James replied before turning his attention back on to the television. I went back to watching to, but I wasn't really watching it. I was thinking. Why was it that Camille kissed Logan everyday? I mean they broke up. They've been broken up, ever since the kiss with Camille and James. So why did she feel the need to keep kissing him?

"Wait!" I said in sudden thought.

"Hm?" James asked lazily.

"I've been thinking and what is it you always say about you kissing?" I asked half listening to what his reply would be and half of me still deep in thought.

"Umm… that after you kiss James Diamond that that's the only person you'll ever want to kiss again, cause no one can kiss better than me." James stated. It was a known fact, back in Minnesota and here that James was the face, the pretty boy, but he was also known for being the best kisser. Any girl that had ever kissed James had always come back to him, telling him that he was the best kisser ever, and no one else compared.

"Exactly! You and Camille kissed and yet she _still _goes after Logan when she has scenes… and it's not like she has feelings for him anymore. They broke up. I talked to her. Her feelings are totally platonic." I stated with wide-eyes. I know couldn't stop thinking about Logans lips. What it would feel like to kiss him.

"Yeah… I'm not following." James replied.

"You and Camille kissed."

"Yeah."

"And yet she still goes to Logan when she needs a boy to kiss for a scene she practices."

"Okay."

"Well, since you and her kissed don't you think that she would start attacking you mouth instead?"

"Maybe she thinks it'll hurt Logan if she does." James shrugged.

"Or," I stated, wanting him to go on.

"Or… or he's a better kiss than me." James stated wide-eyed. "No! Logan can't take that from me! I have to find out." James said pulling out his cell phone and quickly dialing Camille. After a few words with Camille, he hung up and looked defeated. "Logans a better kisser than me." James stated crestfallen. I sighed. Now if only I could kiss him to find out just _how _good of a kisser he is.

"I really wish I was Camille right about now." I stated with a laugh; I never thought that I would ever in my life, think something like that. James looked over at me with a smirk, knowing exactly what I was thinking. He knew just how bad I wanted to kiss Logan.

"I dare you." James stated.

"Dare me to what?" I asked confused, but in the back of my mind, I think I knew what he was about to dare me to do. He knew I would never, ever back out of a dare. No matter how insane or embarrassing it was.

"I dare you to go all Camille and just kiss him." James said with a bright smile. He knew that he had me. He wanted me to tell Logan my feelings and he knew this was a step to doing it.

"Are you insane I can-t ju-"

"Kendal, I dare you to march into your room, kiss him, and walk out."

"I can't even warn him?"

"No, you can't say anything to him."

"Bu-"

"No buts. Your Kendall Knight, you don't back out of dares. Get to it. I think I just heard the shower turn off." James replied. I looked at him, sighed and stood up. James cheered as I started making my way towards mine and Logans shared bedroom. "Get him tiger." I shook my head at James words. I took a deep breath as I reached our bedroom door. I opened it and walked in. Logan was still in the connected bathroom, so I stood there. Waiting. Talking myself into doing this. _You can do this Kendall. Don't think about it. Just do it. _

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door open. I looked up and watched as Logan walked out. He was shirtless. His jeans hung low on his hips and his hair and chest were still wet from his shower. I had never been more attracted to him than I was just then. He still hadn't noticed me. He shut the door behind him as he walked out of the bathroom. Logan had always been a little paranoid, and always shut the door behind him when he left a room. He said that it would warn him if someone came out after him. He looked up after shutting the door and saw me. He blushed a little at seeing that I was there, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked awkwardly standing by the bathroom door. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. I quickly walked towards him. His eyes grew wide with confusion and the blush on his cheeks grew brighter. As I reached him I pushed him back against the bathroom door, coming so close to him that only a thin piece of paper could come between us. "K-Kendall… wh-" But I cut him off my pushing my lips onto his own. He let out a little squeak as our lips touched. I brought one of my hands up to cup his cheek as the other rested on his hip. This was the moment that I had wanted for so long. To kiss him. To have Logan's lips on mine. I didn't expect him to kiss back so I was surprised when I felt hesitant hands being placed on my chest before Logan's lips started moving in sync with mine. I was in pure happiness. If I had died right then, I would have died happy. Logan's hands trailed up until they were around my neck. I pushed my tongue out of my mouth and swiped it across his lower lip, practically beginning for access into his mouth. I was surprised to have it quickly granted. Our tongues fought for dominance but I quickly won.

After lack of breath became an issue, I hesitantly pulled away. I let my hand, which was touching his cheek, fall down to his shoulder. I opened my eyes to look at him to see him staring at me with wide, confused eyes. There was also something else hiding in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. His hands fell from my neck and were once again placed on my chest. I bet he could feel how fast my heart was beating. I was so thankful for James' dare, because that was thee best kiss I had ever gotten. Logan was an incredible kisser. I just wish that this wasn't just a kiss for him. I slowly let go of him and started pulling away, but was stopped when Logan's hands gripped onto my shirt. I looked at him confused.

"Kendall…" he said, his voice barely a whisper. I felt my heart skip a beat at the pure intimate way he had said my name. I just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. I had wanted to just walk out, not having to worry about what Logan was going to say about the kiss till later. I hadn't expected him to keep me there with him. I hadn't expected him to want to talk about it now. I figured Logan would need time to process the kiss. I watched as Logan blush crept across his noes, he looked down to where his hands were still gripping my shirt before he softly spoke. "Don't think you can just kiss me like that and walk away before telling me why you did it."

Why did he have to be so damn adorable? All I wanted to do was life his chin up and kiss him again, but I knew he deserved an explanation.

"Well… you see I've kind of always had this crush on you." Logans eyes instantly flew up to met mine, I got nervous as his eyes now bore into mine, "But ever since we came to L.A that crush kind of grew… into love. I'm in love with you Logie. And I'm sorry if you don't feel the same and I made it all awkward when I kissed you but James has been trying to get me to tell you how I feel and he figured that the only way I would come close to telling you is if he dared me to kiss you so…. I did… and now you know." I stated. I feel like I spoke a little to quickly, but it was more of a nervous rant then a calm telling of my feelings.

"You're in love with me?" Logan asked softly, his eyes still staring into mine.

"With everything in me." I replied honestly. Might as well get it all out. I expected Logan to drop his hand from my shirt and walk into the bathroom and leave me standing there alone. I expected him to tell me that he loved me, as a friend. I expected him to tell me that he kissed me back cause he didn't know what else to do. I expected him to do a lot of things. What I didn't expect him to do was lighten the tight-hold he had on my shirt and wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a hug. I hadn't expected him squeeze me in a tight hug before lessening his grip and hold onto me lightly. And I definitely didn't expect his soft voice to reply with, "I love you too."

My heart instantly soared with happiness. James was my best friend in the world for daring me to kiss Logan. I pulled my arms around Logan's bare back and pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.

"So then, since you love me, I guess it wouldn't be too much to ask if I could get another kiss?" I asked with a bright smile on my face. Still holding onto me, Logan looked up with a bright smile. I instantly leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his amazing lips.

I pulled back a little, but kept out foreheads resting on each other. "So is it safe to assume that you're my boyfriend now?" I asked. Logan let out a small laugh and kissed my lips again.

"Yes, it would be safe to assume that." He replied.

"Have I ever mentioned how perfect you are?" I asked. I smiled at the blushed that brightened the color in his face. I kissed his nose. "You're adorable… and all mine." I stated before bringing our lips into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? <strong>


End file.
